


Cloud 89

by my_orgel



Series: Rooftop Memories [1]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Clingy Taem, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Ontae's rooftop story (can u hear me sobbing), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_orgel/pseuds/my_orgel
Summary: In which Taemin still lives within the memories of his days on the rooftop almost 10 years later





	

**Author's Note:**

> when reading pls note that the sections in italics are memories! 6v6

_“Taemin, where do you live?”_

_The children wait for his answer, 12 pairs of eyes shining with the world’s curiosity. The young boy grins proudly._

_“My mum says I live in the clouds”_

 

Taemin dreams.

He dreams at night, when the sun returns home behind the clouds and passes the baton of light to its soulmate, moon. When his brother turns off his bedroom lights and the sound of padded feet whisper him to sleep. Dreams come during the slow dribble of his homeroom teacher, his forehead pressed against the cool wooden desk, the warmth of the winter sun streaming through the windows more comforting than any duvet (he's usually awoken by an eraser to the head from his one and only friend, Jongin). He dreams during dance class as he flies across the room, his physical body joining him in the unearthly beauty of his thoughts. As he walks home from school, avoiding the cracks in the pavements and jumping within the full squares he dreams of adventures; of spears and swords, of princes saving maidens in distress. He stands at the ripe age of 14, ready to explore the world with his two hands curled into small fists; Taemin is a dreamer.

So Taemin decides to chase his dreams.

 

The day of his final audition is one he remembers clearly. It was the last of four – he’d manage to pass the acting and singing stages with wide eyes and shaking hands. Rain fell outside as he joined six girls on the large stage; ages ranging from twelve to sixteen, all of them his rivals. They were pretty – really pretty – each one having various features and skills to draw in the eyes of the judges. There was the girl with the pixie cut; eyes large but sharp, as if they held all the confidence in the room. The one stood next to him was tall, holding massive vocal potential even at her young age. Taemin remembers feeling the eyes of the judges wash over him, already marking him as the _‘maybe next_ _time!’_ , due to his scuffed trainers and old grey hoodie (he’d rushed there straight after school, not leaving any time to pick up a spare change of clothes from home). But soon those eyes would stick to him; everyone’s eyes would stick to the young boy at the corner whose body moved with mature delicacy. Thirty pairs of eyes would watch as he glided across the stage, scuffed trainers squeaking against the polished surface, arms raised high as if drawing energy from above. All those eyes would shine with wonder as the sound of applause quickly spread throughout the room, unofficially welcoming the new star of the company. And it would stay like that for the next ten years or so, more eyes joining as the name ‘Taemin’ shines in lights.

He doesn’t remember much of his training period, the few years he spent within the underground basements of the idol building blurry at the back of his mind. He makes a few friends – some that end up being important figures as he grows. Most of the time he’s just tired; the juggle of school, training, and monthly evaluations a little too much for his young body. But soon it becomes normal, and a dull ball of excitement settles in the centre of his tummy as he gets closer to his awaited debut.

Taemin does, however, have memories of a rooftop. Not just any rooftop, but one belonging to the many buildings owned by the company. Being one of a large group of trainees hoping to debut, it was becoming harder to practice alone; even more difficult as he’d arrive an hour after everyone else due to the distance of his school. That’s how he finds himself on the west roof one day, hands tightly clutching music sheets that flutter silently in the wind, as he stands opposite another boy. He’s nameless (Taemin isn’t sure they exchange names, his ears still lost in the melodic sound of his singing, even now), but Taemin knows that one day his name will be in lights. The two become closer as the elder takes the younger under his wing, helping to soothe out the bumps and knots in Taemin’s singing and providing a shoulder to rest upon when things get a little too hard to cope with alone.

The growing ball of excitement sitting restlessly in his tummy is hoping the boy will debut around the same time as him – maybe even be part of a group with him. But only a year later it’s announced that Taemin will be debuting as a solo act, and he no longer hears the soothing notes of the boy’s voice from the rooftop.

 

* * *

 

 

“So yeah, I only have one more schedule to get through today and I'll be free to hang out; _finally_ ”

“Blue Night, right?”

Taemin hums, stretching his arms out in front of him as he works out the knots in his upper back; the result of laziness when it comes to his warm ups before dance. Jinki reaches out, uncurling the idol’s fingers and entwining them with his own. He smiles.

“Come over to mine afterwards; I managed to find that film you're always going on about - Five meters per second?”

“Five _centimetres_ per second, Jinki” He chuckles, gently rubbing the pink skin of Jinki’s knuckles as the comforting thought of freedom fills his mind.

“I'd love that”

 

Taemin’s memory of Jinki shines brighter than the others. It sits on the highest shelf, illuminated in the darkness of his mind. He's the barista of a famous coffee chain and his best friend, working in the quaint store right by the company. He serves drinks 24/7, 365 days of the year to idols and screaming fans. The day Taemin met him was hectic; the freshly debuted 18-year-old and his manager had burst into the cafe at 1:33am a year earlier, blurry eyed and in desperate need of coffee; the first of many for Taemin. The man is a gold mine – a jewel among rocks – and the idol constantly wonders how he managed to be blessed enough to meet him.

 

“Jinki, you see that?" Taemin points to the computer screen, "I messed up that time; oh god it was so embarrassing. Manager Jun is making me stay behind for extra practice; as if I hadn't decided on doing that already”

“I didn't see anything wrong with what you did, Taem”

“…You never do”

The barista chuckles, wrapping his arms tighter around Taemin’s waist. They're seated in Jinki's workroom, piles upon piles of paper stacked around the embraced figures.

“You're always looking at your mistakes, different ways to improve yourself. You really haven't changed a bit”

“Really?”

The idol shifts, turning to face Jinki. The said man looks straight into his eyes, and they're shining with memories.

“Like when?”

Jinki opens his mouth, then stills. He shakes his head, a soft smile coming to his lips as he rests his chin upon Taemin’s shoulder.

“It doesn't matter. It's…it’s just something I've noticed”

 

_“Hyung, I keep getting this part wrong. It's supposed to be like this – ” Taemin sings, his notes getting longer and higher, standing on the tips of his toes in order to hit the high notes. His voice cracks, and he returns to the balls of his feet, a frown dampening his features. “How d’you do it?”_

_The older boy beside him smiles, settling his music sheets onto crossed legs._

_“You're putting too much pressure on your throat – try singing from your diaphragm” He gestures to the area above his tummy, and Taemin copies his actions silently._

_“Try singing it now – from the diaphragm”_

_Taemin tries again, his voice soft but clear against the gentle breeze. He frowns, again._

_“Hyung, it still doesn't sound right – yours sounded so much better”_

_The older boy chuckles, pulling at Taemin's hand to sit beside him. The younger complies, a smile pulling at the corner of his lips._

_“You sounded so much better this time – you really were listening! Let's try it again, from the top”._

* * *

 

Since his last visit to Jinki's workroom, Taemin watches the city greet winter with open arms. The roads and fields are covered in white sheets and the sound of salt trucks become a regular song to commuters and residents, to the annoyance of his manager. The trees shed bare their golden leaves and replace them with gowns of crystals, shining bright against the sun. Taemin tries his hardest to capture them on his camera when driving around in the back of the van; hands numb but focused.

The weeks get busier. Appearances during the day, performances during the night. The circles under his eyes become darker but his smile stays bright, fuelled by the screams of love and well wishes from the fans.

 

“ _Wuaaah_ Taem! I see its only with my guidance that your skills have improved this much”

Taemin punches Jongin’s arm, the sound of the younger’s laugh loud and sharp against the current stillness of the café. Taemin gestures at him to keep quiet, pointing at the group of school girls by the door looking at the pair with raised eyebrows.

“Thanks, _master”_ He rolls his eyes, pulling his phone back across the table. The two of them _finally_ had a day off – Jongin, the idol and co-owner of their company's newly formed dance school constantly, busy helping to watch over new trainees. After hearing about Taemin’s new friend almost daily he decides to use his free time to meet the mysterious guy; besides, any friend of Taem is a friend of his. The tanned boy grins, the mischievous glint in his eyes causing Taemin to draw back a bit.

“So, when is your boyfriend coming? I thought he worked here”

Taemin splutters, cheeks deepening in colour at Jongin’s chosen words.

“He’s _not_ my boyfriend – don’t even mention that word when you meet him (he gives his friend a swift kick to the shin to add to the effect) and he should be here any minute now; his shift starts in – oh!”

Jongin turns, and focuses on the form coming towards them. The man is red – cheeks, nose and ears kissed by the sharp cold air. His royal blue  scarf billows behind him, getting caught on the edges of chairs as he walks through; a ‘sorry’ always on the tip of his tongue. The man lifts up his hand to wave, a bright grin illuminating his features – _huh?_

“Jongin, this is Jinki! Jinki, this is Jongin”

Jinki nods, plunging a small, red hand already waiting to be shaken in front of Jongin. He’s confused.

“J-Jongin” the idol takes Jinki’s hand in his, the shape of it all too familiar.

“It’s nice to meet you, Jongin. Taem talks about you all the time”

Jongin nods, only half listening to the words coming out of Jinki’s mouth. Has he missed something? Taemin grabs the said man’s arm, pale fingers bright against the dark fabric.

“Jinki you better get going – your boss is giving me the weirdest look right now” Jinki nods, picking up his discarded bag as he gets ready for his shift. He turns to the two figures.

“I’ll be done in about six hours – meet you at the usual place?”

Taemin gives him a thumbs up, and with a grin the man leaves. Jongin turns to Taemin.

“Taem, doesn’t he –"                                                                                                                  

“What do you think of him? He’s cute, right?” Taemin smiles, eyes locked on the figure behind the counter – Jinki stands with his back facing them, tying the ropes of his apron with familiarity. Jongin stills, mouth closing shut as his mind races. _This can’t be happening – I’m in the wrong, right? Unless it was someone else? Is my memory really this bad? Maybe I should ask –_ his mind comes to a sharp stop as his eyes take in the sight before him. During his internal conflict Taemin had left the table and gone to Jinki; the two chatting animatedly, lost in their own bubble.

Maybe he’ll keep his questions to himself for now.

 

Six hours later an exhausted Jinki and bundled Taemin stand opposite Jongin. Snow falls around the figures, catching onto the minuscule hooks of their winter jackets.

“I’ll see you around Taem – don’t be a stranger!” The dancer winks, laughter bubbling in his throat as he watches Taemin roll his eyes. He turns to Jinki, a small smile settling on his features. “Jinki, I’m guessing this won’t be the only time we’ll be seeing each other. See you soon”

And Jongin leaves, fresh footprints in the snow following him with every step. Taemin clings to Jinki’s arm and the two head off in the opposite direction.

“Sooo…what did you think of him? He’s been looking forward to meeting you for a while now”

Jinki hums, a smile coming to his lips as he remembers seeing the two tease each other before heading into the café.

“I like him – you need someone as bright as him in the company”

Taemin nods, eyes glazed over as he rests his head on the soft material of Jinki’s jacket. The barista pulls him closer, the arm around his waist a barrier against the cold.

“Yeah, Jongin is pretty great”

 

_“Taem, who’s that boy you’re always with?”_

_The young boy turns to his best friend – Jongin – a bright red ice lolly between stained lips._

_“He’shnmynewrrfriendimhetaffewdays”_

_“I can’t understand you!”_

_Taemin pulls the ice lolly from his mouth, giggling as he takes in the raised eyebrow currently on his friend’s face. Jongin rolls his eyes, punching his arm._

_“So, who is he? I’ve never seen him before”_

_“Oh, that’s –“ Taemin stops, remembering that he still hasn’t asked for the boy’s name. He’ll definitely remember tomorrow._

_“He’s my new friend. He’s been helping me with singing – even teacher Jun says I’ve improved ever since I started singing with him!”_

_Jongin nods, a smile on his face as he watches Taem brighten at the mention of his recent praises. He’s happy for him – Taem’s been having a real hard time with singing lately, and he’s glad that the tears aren’t here anymore._

_“Introduce me too! He looks cool”_

_“Mm, maybe” Taemin turns to him, swinging his legs from his position on the wall. “I’m not sure he’ll want to be friends with a guy who can’t even get to level 10 of Super Mario, though”_

_(Taemin gets two punches to the arm)_

* * *

 

When Jongin arrives at the café just as Jinki is about to close, fingers flexing as he shakes off the last of the winter cold, the barista welcomes him with the warmest smile he can muster.

“Jongin! I didn't expect to see you so soon”

“Yeah…me neither”

The idol sighs, walking towards the front of the café with cautious steps. Jinki follows him silently, going round to the other side of the counter.

“I was about to shut for the night, but it looks like you could use a drink – what would you like? It's on me”

“Thanks…a-americano, please”

The barista gets to work, humming as he grabs the coffee beans and other ingredients. Jongin watches, eyes never leaving the shaking hands handling the items. The mug is pushed towards him, and Jongin grabs the warm sides with frozen hands. He stands and gestures with his head to the brown sofa in the corner.

“I…I actually came here to speak to you if that's okay”

Jinki nods, untying the ropes of his apron as he walks with Jongin towards the sofa. They sit, the large space between them all too obvious. The idol sighs, head placed in his hands as he tries to remember what he wanted to say.

“Look, Taem is a close friend of mine; practically a brother, to be honest” He reaches for his mug and takes a sip from his coffee, the hot liquid slightly scalding his tongue.

“I just – I just want to see him happy. He's been through a lot, but ever since he met you it seems like he's finally found his place in the world. He's smiling more; I can't even remember the last time I saw him cry actually. I'm glad you're his friend – his best friend – and I hope we'll be able to become close too”

Jinki smiles, his hand coming to rest upon Jongin’s knee. He opens his mouth to respond, but closes it immediately when the idol looks up at him, a thousand questions dancing within his brown eyes.

“There was only one other person who made Taem feel like this; the situation is almost exactly the same. I never got to meet him personally -  Taem said he left the company not too long after he found out his debut date. But the whole thing was pretty rough on him; I honestly thought he wouldn't be able to get over it, and…I still think he hasn't”

The barista is silent, his soft but shallow breathing the only sound reaching Jongin's ears. The artificial light shines on him, illuminating the dark circles under his eyes.

“Just…promise me you'll always be there for him, especially the times when I'm not around. You're really special to him Jinki, and I think you'll be able to watch over him in a way I'm not able too”

 

“I-I promise”

 

 

Taemin is woken up by his phone ringing, the nickname “poop hyung” flashing on the screen waking him up faster than any alarm. He grins, sitting up in the warmth of his bed.

“Jinki!”

“Hey, Taem – sorry for calling you so early”

“It's fine” The idol yawns, and looks towards the glow-in-the-dark clock on the opposite wall.

“I'm supposed to wake up in half an hour anyway – last Music Bank recording today”

Jinki hums, and the faint sound of rustling can be heard in the background. Taemin wonders if he's writing in his room again.

“I met Jongin today – he came to the café for coffee”

“He did?”

“Yeah, I was surprised. Anyway, I'm adding to my previous comment; I like him, a lot. He's a pretty great guy”

“Oh my…god Jinki I hope you haven't fallen for him – I know you said guys with sweet smiles are your style, but his is fake! He's a jerk; did you know he can't even get past level 10 on Super Mario Kart?”

Jinki laughs, wiping the tears forming at the corner of his eyes at the thought of a jealous Taemin, eyebrows furrowed with the thought of his two best friends together.

“Taem, seriously that should be the _last_ of your worries” Taemin smiles, and he's pretty sure he can _hear_ Jinki grinning too over the phone.

“I'm glad you like him; I was worried you wouldn't. I mean, the chance was pretty small but…yeah” Jinki hums, and Taemin flips over onto his tummy; his legs now tangled in the black sheets, cheek pressed into the soft material of his pillow.

“So…I still have about 20 minutes left until I have to get ready – you wanna Skype? I miss you; only a little bit, though”

“You sure? Last time we did this your manager almost throttled me when he found out; are you _really_ worth me facing an imminent death?”

Taemin scoffs, the sound of his eyes rolling reaching Jinki. He pulls out his laptop from the desk drawer, the bright light of the screen rivalling his grin.

“After that comment, I'd rather not; it seems Jongin is already rubbing off on you. But as much as I hate to admit it, I really don't think I could get through today without seeing you. So come on already – 15 minutes left!”

 

_Taemin stands in front of his mentor, knuckles white as he clutches the brown envelope containing his music assessment sheets. It's that time of the month again – singing evaluations – and despite thinking he was going to be okay only an hour earlier, he feels like he's going to be sick right there and then (and that wouldn't be good for him or his pristine mentor)._

_“Okay, Taemin. Let's see if you've improved since the last time we saw you. Go and get yourself ready”_

_The young boy nods, turning around and opening the envelope. He pulls out the sheets and has to stop himself from outright gasping when a pink post-it note catches his eye._

_‘You're gonna be great, Taem! Remember – sing from your diaphragm, not your nose. Close your eyes and picture yourself in paradise, somewhere you really want to be! In 2 minutes, it'll be over and mentor Kim will give you the loudest clap you've ever heard. Fighting! ^^’_

_Taemin turns to face his mentor, surprising her with the brightest smile he can muster._

_“I’ll be singing ‘End of a Day’ by Kim Jonghyun”_

_He closes his eyes and thinks of the young boy with the bright smile._

* * *

 

 

Taemin dreams.

He dreams at night, when the sun returns home behind the clouds and passes the batton of light to its soulmate, moon. When his manager turns off his bedroom lights and the sound of padded feet whisper him to sleep. Dreams come during the rare lazy days with Jinki, forehead pressed against the cool wooden desk, the warmth of the winter sun streaming through the windows more comforting than any duvet (he's usually awoken by teasing fingers dancing on the side of his waist, always resulting in him on the floor in fits of giggles). He dreams during dance practice as he flies across the room, his physical body joining him in the unearthly beauty of his thoughts. As he drives home in the back of the van at the end of the day, head softly hitting the tinted windows as they drive over speed bumps he dreams of adventures; of spears and swords, of princes saving maidens in distress. He stands at the ripe age of 22, ready to explore the world with his two hands curled into small fists; Taemin is a dreamer.

 

But recently, Taemin hasn't been dreaming.

He's not sure if it's the stress; the amount of schedules his manager creates for him slowly increasing as the days go by. The longer hours; 4 hour dance practices turn into 6, work out sessions double. Fear; a recent story in the news of an eager fan getting caught sneaking into the house of his idol surprisingly has a deep affect on him, resulting in nights huddled in front of the large screen television in his living room, bundled in every blanket and quilt he owns.

Taemin is tired, and Jinki notices.

 

“Jinki…I look terrible today, right? Don't sugarcoat it; give it to me straight”

“Well…you do look like you've been dragged through the snow by sleigh dogs; but you're still cute as always”

Taemin groans, hands over his face as he furrows his entire being further into the blanket. His head ends up on Jinki’s thighs, and the barista proceeds to relax him in the best way he knows how; tummy rubs.

“Jinki I can't sleep; just leaving my house is torture. I almost cancelled today's fanmeet – I was _this_ close! But I couldn't do it”

“Do you think going home might help? I mean, taking pills is definitely out of the question, and at least your parents will be able to watch over you”

The idol sighs, revelling in the feeling of the baristas hand on his stomach, the soft pads of Jinki's fingers hot against the layers of winter clothing.

“I tried; they're on holiday skiing”

“Then…why don't you stay with me – if you're comfortable with it, of course”

Taemin sits up, hands clutching the stilled hands of Jinki’s attached to his stomach.

“Really? Because that would be great – you live so close to the main building so I won't even have to wake up as early; I could sleep in! And you can make me breakfast – me too of course – and we won't have to Skype because we'll both be here - ” Taemin stops sharply, cheeks flushed and eyes bright as he finds himself deep in thoughts of living with his best friend. Jinki grins.

“You'll…make me breakfast?”

Taemin laughs, arms moving without thought as they wrap around the wide figure of the barista.

“Anything for you, Jinki”

 

Jinki watches his house slowly evolve as the days go by.

His Doraemon toothbrush cup (a gift from his mother) is now home to two toothbrushes; one blue, one black. His spare bed, previously home to just one pillow now enjoys five; Taemin adamant for extreme comfort when sleeping. Little messages appear on his fridge door, ranging from happy ‘have a great day! 6v6’ notes to ‘plz buy toilet paper’, always written on patterned post-it notes taken from his office.

Jinki finds himself enjoying the changes.

 

Sleep doesn't come for Taemin.

The pillows are rough against his cheeks, the sounds leaking through the window are too loud, he's cold; everything just feels _wrong._

He sighs, sitting up and letting his feet toe the soft fabric of the carpeted floor. He’ll go and see what Jinki is doing.

The barista’s room is dark, but the light of the moon streaming in from the open window illuminates the figure of the sleeping man underneath the bundles of quilt. Taemin almost forgets what he came here for, every inch of him in awe of the sleeping man; his figure, the soft rising of his chest, the soft whistles occasionally leaving his parted lips. The idol walks towards him with cautious steps and settles himself by his side; hands laid flat on his knees as he watches Jinki’s eyelashes brush the soft skin of his cheeks.

Jinki's eyes open.

“Can't sleep?”

Taemin splutters, hands coming to rest over his thumping heart as Jinki grins at him from the warmth of his bed.

“Jinki don't do that –”

“I'm sorry- I couldn't help myself”

Taemin smiles, hands finding their way underneath the covers to meet Jinki's. The elder tugs on his wrists.

“Come in”

Taemin stills, a flush overtaking his cheeks as his mind lingers on the prospect. His body decides for him, hands tightening around Jinki's as he's gently pulled underneath the covers, legs tangling in mix of the soft sheets and Jinki's own. The barista sighs, arms finding their way around Taemin's waist, pulling him closer.

“You're freezing, Taem”

The idol hums, revelling in the sound of Jinki's voice, still rough from sleep. He doesn't realise he's snuggling into the elder’s neck until he feels a rush of delight run from his head to his toes, Jinki's cheek meeting his own, short strands of stubble kissing soft skin. The two of them have almost always been touchy – hands gently placed on thighs, sitting comfortably on the small of a back or on the soft skin of a tummy. But this is new territory, territory that Taemin wouldn't mind experiencing more often. After long days of work, the two of them wrung dry of all life, Jinki's bed could be a place for them to recharge - he quickly changes the direction of his thoughts as the implications slot together like puzzle pieces.

“Is this okay, Taem? Are you comfortable?”

Taemin hums, unable to form words as his mind joins his entire being in relaxation. He finds himself drifting in and out of consciousness, the pad of Jinki's thumb massaging the silver of his tummy exposed an effective sleep inducer.

 

He falls asleep like this, Jinki's arms around his waist, a song reminding him of home in his ears.

 

_“Hyung, that song you were singing earlier…what’s it called?”_

_The two boys lay on the green grass of the elder’s back garden, a rare free day for the exhausted trainees. Side by side they watch the clouds, fingertips occasionally touching. The elder turns to face Taemin, the blades of grass against his cheeks unnoticeable as he stares at the boy. He’s pretty, like this._

_“I Won’t Give Up”_

_“Its…Its beautiful – especially when you sing it”_

_The elder watches the flush slowly fill the cheeks of the other. The past Taem would’ve been embarrassed, covering his cheeks in his hands when making such a comment. But today he stays still, confident in his statement. The elder finds himself enjoying the small changes he’s seen in Taem over the past year._

_“Would you like me to teach it to you? It’s one of my favourites”_

_“Really? Yes, please”_

_Taemin changes position, laying on his tummy and propping his cheeks onto balled fists. He grins at the elder._

_“But first, sing it again for me”_

* * *

 

 

Just as Taemin greeted the winter snow with open arms he also wishes it goodbye, watching with a soft smile as the last of the ice melts into the street drains. The weather stays cold and brings with it rain – lots of it – so much that the light patter of liquid hitting the ground quickly becomes are sort of background music for the city (to the annoyance of his manager). Taemin stays with Jinki, the thought of the idol moving back home not being mentioned by the pair, and he silently counts his blessings.

Taemin likes change. As he watches Jinki brush his teeth clad in bright pink shorts and his Doraemon slippers, the muscles on his back flexing as he bends over the sink, the idol finds himself wondering again why he doesn't embrace them often. Why he stays stuck in his dreams; a perfect world in which everything stays the same. The barista turns and faces him, eyes bright as a toothpaste-stained grin takes over his features, and Taemin decides to take the first step into reality.

 

“T-this is where I come to practice. Usually we're meant to stay within the actual music rooms but…I find that I prefer it here”

Jinki is silent, the sharp cold droplets of rain kissing the sides of his cheeks, his hair, and his thick black jacket. He watches Taemin walk along the edge of the rooftop, the tip of one finger always dragging along the railings as he moves. The idol’s dark hair sticks to his face, the strands illuminated against stark reddening cheeks.

“Taemin-”

“It's nice here, right? Quiet, peaceful; it's like you're in your own little world when you're up here”

He makes a move to sit, not caring about the wet surface as he makes contact with the hard concrete; cold, wet liquid soothing against his burning palms. Jinki watches him for a few seconds before coming to join him, taking the idol’s hands into his own and cleaning the stained liquid from his hands.

“Taemin, is there anything you wanted to say to me? You…you know I'm always here to listen”

“Actually…I needed your help with something – needed your advice”

Jinki's hands tighten around Taemin’s but the younger stands, gently moving himself further away. He takes a deep breath, letting the rain kiss his skin.

“There's a song I want to sing tomorrow – a song that's important to me…and you. But _hyung, I keep getting this part wrong. It's supposed to be like this – ”_ Taemin sings, his notes getting longer and higher, standing on the tips of his toes in order to hit the high notes. His voice cracks, and he returns to the balls of his feet, a frown dampening his features.

“How do you do it?”

Jinki stills, the sound of his thumping heart getting louder and faster, bang! after bang! against his chest, and he feels himself walking towards Taemin; only stopping when they're mere inches away from each other. His eyes lock on the droplet of rain that lands on Taemin’s forehead, slowly making its way down the soft skin.

“Y-you're putting too much pressure on your throat – try singing from your diaphragm” His right hand moves on its own and Taemin’s meets it halfway, taking the soft, red hand and placing it above his stomach.

“Here?”

“Yes…right here” 

The idol hums, a soft smile threatening to spill over as he locks eyes with the barista.

“I should try it again, right? From the diaphragm”

“Right...try singing it now – from the diaphragm”

Taemin sings, his voice soft but clear and Jinki joins him, voices blending and fusing together as the rain continues to fall around them.

 

_Taemin reaches the last stair – number 712 – and he has to take a break, leaning against the cold, dark wall as he catches his breath. Once again he'd arrived at the company late, running through the corridors only to find that every single practice room was jam-packed. He's bent over, hands flat against his faded grey jeans when he hears a sound coming from ahead. Without thinking he finds himself moving towards it, ears lost in the melodic sound._

_He pushes open the large, brown door and his greeted with a gust of warm air; a welcome from the summer heat. The sound is louder - it's a song, someone's singing, he realises – and before he can stop himself he's coughing into his hand._

_A figure appears from the other end; it's a boy, a boy with chesnut hair and a dark school uniform. His blazer is tied around his waist and the white sleeves of his shirt are rolled up passed his elbows; he's definitely older than Taemin._

_“H-hi”_

_Taemin waves, internally kicking himself as his body decides to act on its own (what is he doing?!). But the older boy doesn't laugh; instead he smiles, the air around them getting warmer as he gets closer to Taemin._

_“Hi – I like your shirt”_

_Taemin looks down, eyes catching onto the smiling bears dancing on his bright yellow t-shirt. He moves to cover their faces but stops, heart swelling as it soaks in the compliment._

_He blushes_

_“Thanks – my mum bought it”_

_The older boy laughs, the sound akin to glorious church bells on a Sunday morning. He turns and walks towards the railings, beckoning Taemin to follow him. The younger does so silently._

_“This is where I come to practice – I like singing towards the clouds and thinking ‘can I send my voice up there?’” Taemin nods, leaning back as he cranes his head to look at the clouds. An especially large one is going by, and he yelps._

_“That one! It looks like my dog at home”_

_Jinki smiles, hands still clutching onto the steel railing as he turns to the small boy beside him, bowl-cut hair and teddy-bear shirt fluttering in the soft breeze._

_“Do you miss your dog?”_

_Taemin hums_

_“I'm always here so I don't get to see him as often – Taesun always plays with him now” h_ _e sighs, a pout dampening his features as he watches the cloud go by, it's delicate edges illuminated by the brightness of the sun._

 _“Would you like to sing with me? We'll try and sing to that cloud – your cloud – and maybe your dog will be able to hear it from home”_ _Taemin chuckles at the absurd suggestion, but finds himself agreeing anyway._

_“Plus, that cloud is extra special - it's the 89 th cloud I've seen today, and that's the year I was born”_

_Taemin grins and turns towards the older boy, hands balled into excited fists at the thought of finally being able to hear the angelic voice of the boy up close._

_“Hyung, what do you want to sing?”_

_“How about ‘My Friend’ – do you know that one?”_

_Taemin nods, his eyes fluttering shut as the first note leaves the tip of his tongue._

**Author's Note:**

> all thoughts, critiques, comments etc on this are appreciated! i've decided to make this part of a series - 'Rooftop Memories' - which will contain small drabbles about ontae's time together on the rooftop! if you have any ideas or prompts that you'd like to see included, i'd be more than happy to hear them 6v6 (situations may change throughout; e.g. although jinki didn't debut in this fic, it doesn't necessarily mean he won't in any of the others!)


End file.
